Saving Clare Edwards
by xxlifesaverxx
Summary: Eli knew there was something going on with his beautiful English partner. He just needs her to break it off with her idiot football player boyfriend first. rated for abusive KC. -  - R


_Elijah Goldsworthy, or more commonly known as Eli, stood at the mic during a talent show. Many students were suprised to see the wayward hearse-driving emo boy up there. Behind him, were Sav, Peter, Spinner, and Danny also known as The Studs. The band decided to get back together to help Eli with this problem. Eli opened his mouth and started singing._

_**Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy**_

_**One look puts the rhythm in my hand.**_

_**Still I'll never understand why you hang around**_

_**I see what's going down.**_

_His green eyes met Clare's broken blue ones. Yes, he'd seen what KC did to her. To HIS Clare. The once brave, independent, blue eyed girl he fell in love with. Yes, that's right. Eli Goldsworthy fell in love. He noticed everything that was going down._

_**Cover up with make up in the mirror**_

_**Tell yourself,it's never gonna happen again**_

_**You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.**_

_He saw the tears filling up her eyes. She had no idea he knew. She had no idea he knew she was covering up her bruises. It wasn't going to happen again. KC loved her, didn't he?_

_**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?**_

_**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**_

_**Well I'll tell you my friend,**_

_**One day this world's going to end**_

_**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found**_

_He didn't want her to be victim to this cruel fate his mother had. He remembered the day he was in her tree, about to suprise her. He saw KC pushing Clare to the floor. He swore to himself the second Clare dumped KC, he would be there to protect her. When KC's world is crumbling down, Eli would be the one Clare was with._

_**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect**_

_**every action in this world will bear a consequence**_

_**If you wade around forever you will surely drown**_

_**I see what's going down.**_

_Eli remembered a time he was with his mom at the beach. It was night out, and his mom decided to take him for a walk. He always hated seeing the bruises covering her once beautiful face. His father ended up being arrested. There's the consequence of his actions. Then he remembered Clare's situation. If it was the last thing he did, he would make sure KC Guthrie beared the consequences of hurting the world's most beautiful girl._

_**I see the way you go and say you're right again,**_

_**Say you're right again**_

_**Heed my lecture**_

_He remembered sitting, hugging a crying Clare in her room. She turned to him. "Eli, you're right again." She murmured. "Please, Clare, Please just listen to me." Eli begged. "I need to go meet KC. He'll be angry if I'm late." She left him. He never was one to believe in God, but he prayed to whatever was out there, that Clare would one day heed his lecture._

_**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?**_

_**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**_

_**Well I'll tell you my friend,**_

_**One day this world's going to end**_

_**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found**_

_He started tearing watching this beautiful girl so sad. He turned to look at the band behind him, and was shocked to see the tears glistening in their eyes, too. They, too, saw what was going down with Clare. They never knew he had so much emotion towards that one blue eyed girl. They swore the day Clare dumped KC, they would be there to make sure the boy met the consequences, and felt the same pain their little sister was feeling._

_**Face down in the dirt, she said,**_

_**This doesn't hurt, she said,**_

_**I finally had enough**_

_Everyone had noticed the abusive boyfriend of Clare Edwards walk into the Caf. Eli saw him go towards Clare and start yelling at her. Too far to hear it, he kept singing his song. He couldn't touch the boy until Clare was safe. Little did he know, the band behind him had the exact same thoughts._

_**Face down in the dirt, she said**_

_**This doesn't hurt, she said,**_

_**I finally had enough**_

_He saw Clare's friends Alli, Fiona, Holly J, Declan, Riley, Zane, and Jenna walk into the Caf. They saw a sight nobody, except for Eli had ever seen before. They saw something they NEVER would want to see. They saw KC Guthrie punch Clare to the ground. Eli was thanking his lucky stars that all the instruments-besides the drums-were cordless. He started walking down the stage towards the couple. Before he could punch KC, he noticed Clare on the floor crying._

_**One day she will tell you,**_

_**That she has had enough**_

_**He's coming round again.**_

_Eli pulled her into his arms. She sobbed into his jacket. "We're done, KC." She muttered, at her abusive boyfriend. He was livid. He tried to punch her, but Fitz, Spinner, Declan, and the guys stepped in. "You'd be smart to leave the lady alone."_

_**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?**_

_**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**_

_**Well I'll tell you my friend,**_

_**One day this world's going to end**_

_**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found**_

_As Clare cried into his chest, he kept singing softly. Singing straight at KC. Glad he could keep that asshole away from his Clare. Glad he could finally help her and protect her._

_**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?**_

_**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**_

_**Well I'll tell you my friend,**_

_**One day this world's going to end**_

_**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found**_

_As the guys started attacking KC, Eli pulled Clare with him towards the stage. She didn't need to deal with KC anymore. Everyone was glad the saint-like girl had gotten away. She took the mic from her savior._

_**Face down in the dirt, she said,**_

_**This doesn't hurt, she said,**_

_**I finally had enough.**_

_Eli pulled her into a gentle, but protective hug."I finally had enough, Eli." She pulled him into a soft kiss. Eli smiled. Glad he could save Clare Edwards._


End file.
